


九辫🚕🚙🚗🚌

by farewell7



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farewell7/pseuds/farewell7





	九辫🚕🚙🚗🚌

杨九郎窝在房间角落的沙发里，看着正捋自己头发生闷气的张云雷。  
“怎么了角儿?您这头发不用我们九字科捧哏薅都快秃喽。这是生的哪门子气说出来让我高兴高兴...呸 替您疏解疏解呗～”  
“死开！别腻咕我！”张云雷不耐烦的甩开杨九郎的胳膊。  
“不！我不！我就不不不不不！辫儿～”  
“...”

“我要学英语”

“啥??????”杨九郎从沙发上弹起来，一脸见了鬼的表情。  
“不是...您这怎么突然就想起学英语了呢?难不成现在太平歌词老艺术家打算与国际接轨向外国同胞弘扬中华优秀传统文化来促进和平交流国际安全推动全球一体化建设了不成??”  
“说正经的！你得教我...”  
“我...”杨九郎本想拒绝，可脑子突然一转，于是坏笑着点了点头。  
“成！这活儿包在我杨九郎身上了。不过效果怎么样嘛，还得看我们张老师求学的心有多真切了...”最后一句特意咬的很重，弄得张云雷有点不自在。

“啪”眼前突然一黑，房间的灯被人按掉了。  
几乎是同时杨九郎带着侵略性的身子已经压了上来。  
“杨九郎你干...”  
“嘘...教你英语啊...”  
“放他娘的屁！谁他妈教英语还带脱裤子的啊！！！！！”  
“理论与实践相结合才能记得牢固嘛辫儿～”  
细细密密的吻铺天盖地的落下。

先是额头。杨九郎温柔的将双唇覆在了身下人光洁饱满的额头，“这叫forehead...”  
然后是眼睛。湿漉漉氤氲着雾气。炽热的温度烙在冰凉的眼皮上，“这是我最喜欢的eyes...”  
再到嘴巴。轻轻的含住吮吸，牙齿不安分的肯咬着小人儿的嘴唇，舌尖，吞抢着湿滑的津液，用气声缓缓的说到:“这个红红甜甜的是lip...”  
又怎会错过锁骨。精干瘦弱的人锁骨明显的可怕。杨九郎不愿去看，附身上去狠狠的咬了一口。  
“啊！！小眼八叉的你要死是不是！！疼死我了...”  
看人真是红了眼眶，杨九郎也不敢再放肆，只能讨好般地舔了舔那个牙印，欲盖弥彰。  
“嘿嘿...这个叫collarbone～”

从锁骨到乳头，从肚脐到脚趾。张云雷躺在床上，绝望的听着杨九郎每亲吻一下就跳出一个的英文单词。像是播撒下的火种，撩拨起全身的欲望。  
“...死变态”被压着的人愤愤的想。

直吻到人全身都粉扑扑的，杨九郎才恋恋不舍的放开，转而向另一处极乐进发。  
纤细的手指摸到穴口，轻轻地摩挲打着圈。这简直就是凌迟。张云雷气不打一处来，刚想张口去骂，那撩拨着欲望的手已经倏地一下探进了湿热的小穴。  
“唔...”一声呻吟泻出，张云雷羞得马上咬紧嘴唇，用手死死的捂住了嘴巴。  
“角儿 ，这可不成呐 ！您想学好英语那就得多读多练，老是闭着嘴不出音儿怎么能行呢！况且您不得让我听听，您读的 是标准，还是不标准呐？～”杨九郎说着就用空着的那只手一把握住了小人儿的手腕。同时另一只手使坏的狠劲按上了那出凸起。  
“啊～”张云雷猛的张大嘴巴大口大口呼着气，眼眶红红的泛起诱人的情欲。  
“嘿嘿，我们辫儿真棒，这发音呐又标准又好听～”如愿以偿的，杨九郎收到了张云雷一记眼刀。

作乱的手指屈起一个弧度，开始在小小的穴壁内无死角的碾压。稀碎的呻吟声不断，直到细密的淫水顺着手指淅淅沥沥的滴下打湿了一大片床单，杨九郎才增加了抽入抽出的手指，仔仔细细的为自己心爱的角儿做起扩张。  
尽管已经做过很多次，吃过自己粗大的小穴仍是紧致的不行。杨九郎不得不每次都认认真真的克制着欲望给它做足扩张。他的辫儿已经渡过一次劫了，他再也不愿让他受哪怕是一点点的伤了。头发丝都不行。

小嘴已经能吞下四根并排的手指，杨九郎知道已经可以了。他抽出手指，发出一声色情的“啵”，张云雷的脸瞬间通红，扯过被子就蒙住了头。  
杨九郎在他腰下垫好几个枕头，免得小人儿腰疼，就扶着自己的性器对准穴口慢慢慢慢插入一个头部。  
即使是隔着被子也听到了一声黏糊糊的呻吟。这时杨九郎却起了坏心眼，硬生生憋着不再动弹。张云雷难耐的扭了扭腰，试图缓解后穴传来的酥痒异感，可却只又加重了已经快溢出身体的欲望。

一番激烈的思想斗争后，从被子里慢慢露出个毛茸茸的小脑袋，露着一双泛着水汽的桃花眼。“翔...翔子...你动动...”小人儿连声音都打着颤，可杨九郎却不为所动。  
“角儿，我不是说了，这结果可取决于我们小张老师求学的心有多坚嘛～”

“...”  
良久，张云雷仿佛下了巨大的决心，一下子翻身压住了杨九郎，自己跨坐在他腿间扶着性器猛的坐了下去。这一下发生的太快，张云雷用力过猛，硕大的肉棒一下子全部插入了内里。  
“啊！！～”两人同时发出喟叹，张云雷更是被激的眼泪都掉了下来。  
“果然好事还得多磨啊...”杨九郎感慨。见那人又扶住他的腰准备自食其力，杨九郎一把夺过了主动权，倾身重新压了回去。不能欺负人太狠喽，不然怕是就没有下次了...

没有横冲直撞的野蛮，而是故意反复碾过人敏感点。来回剐蹭着，撩拨着，张云雷觉得自己正在云端上坐海盗船。这种飘飘欲仙的感觉让他有些害怕，趴在杨九郎的肩头狠狠地咬了下去。  
不知是弄疼了人家还是惹怒了他，杨九郎眸子一暗，不再温柔的抽插缱绻，而是变成了有技巧的九浅一深，每次都狠狠的捣到人肠道深处。  
“啊...啊啊...嗯～啊...啊嗯～””张云雷的大脑已经宕机，完全遵从本能的配合着杨九郎扭动着腰肢往前送。甜的发腻的呻吟一声高过一声，杨九郎的物件不争气的又大了一圈。  
“哈嗯...角儿...您这音标...自学成才呐?”  
磊磊不知道，磊磊只是一只奶黄包。

许是嫌不过瘾，杨九郎抄起小人儿就按在了墙上。冰凉的墙壁刺激着皮肤，杨九郎明显感觉到那人的内壁狠狠地收缩了一下。差点让他缴械投降。  
还好小孩儿平时就磨人，杨九郎这也算是练就了一身“过硬”的本领。  
他故意往后挪了几步，让张云雷无法全部借助墙的支撑，全身的重心都放在两人的交合处。  
趁张云雷还没反应过来，杨九郎猛地一下将他抛向空中。力度掌握的刚刚好，只留下一个头部紧紧的卡在里面。  
砸下去的深度前所未有。张云雷一下子爽的快晕了过去。一次接着一次的抛落，他恍惚间觉得那根硕大已经把自己的身体捅穿个大洞，而他正欢欢喜喜的往里收捡着零零散散的爱的蛛丝马迹。  
杨九郎敏锐的察觉到肠壁不寻常的收缩，知道是小孩儿的高潮到了。这个时候却倏的停止，小穴翻出的红肉吸在肉棒上不停的夹来夹去宣誓不满。

“杨瞎子你干嘛！！！不想做就给我滚出去啊！我看就是你那驴玩意儿不行 哼，爷还不伺候了呢！！”  
杨九郎也不恼，笑涔涔的看着被压在身下还撒着泼的小狐狸。  
“角儿…尊师重道懂不懂啊！好歹我也是你老师，哪有你这么跟老师说话的是吧…”  
“…...  
你想怎么着”  
“这样，你喊我一声老公我就给你。”  
“…...  
老…老公…”  
“不成！！  
咱这儿可是全英教学，怎么能用中文交流呢！”  
“…杨小瞎儿你给我等着。”

“这样，我来教您，您可竖直耳朵仔细听喽”  
张云雷顺从的闭上眼睛竖起耳朵。  
谁知音儿没听到倒是耳垂被咬了一口。杨九郎一边冲刺一边对着它吹气。  
“哈恩～”两声同样的喟叹过后，杨九郎终于将自己的子子孙孙射满了张云雷的肚子。

“…”  
“以后台上不许提我学历的事儿了！！！听见没！”张云雷撅着粉嘟嘟的嘴巴奶凶奶凶的吼道。  
“成成成～都听您的都听您的～别说这了，命都是您的～”  
“哼！这还差不多…”

“诶，辫儿，  
我这可是名师一对一精讲啊，您多少也得给我掏点学费吧…”  
“…...  
你想多少？”  
“嘿嘿。  
不多不多。我们…...  
再来一次吧～！！”  
“杨九郎！！！！！！”

不要温和地走进那个良夜。


End file.
